ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cain Colossus
Indian Creek Village, Miami, Florida | music ='Hunt you Down' by Saliva | affiliation = Chris Green, Static, Cold Grass, Dead Game | current_efeds = Outsiders Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = All Star Wrestling Legends Wrestling Federation Global Championship Wrestling Elite Wrestling Extreme Hardcore Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Powerhouse, MMA, Hardcore | signature = Colossal Drop Colossal Driver Inverted Implant DDT Vertical Drop Brainbuster | finisher = Game Over Class Dismissed | trainer = Various | handler = Ash | debut = February 4th, 2000 | record = W:96 D:1 L:6 | accomplishments = • Wrestling Hall of Fame Inductee • All Star Wrestling World Championship • All Star Wrestling Canadian Championship • Legends Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship • Global Championship Wrestling Global Championship • Elite Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship • Extreme Hardcore Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship • Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Undisputed Heavyweight Championship • Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Hardcore Championship • Extreme Hardcore Wrestling World Tag Team Championship • Complete list | retired = N/A }} Vincent Ashley Cain; better know by his professional wrestling ring name of 'Cain Colossus', is an English professional wrestler currently signed to 'Outsider Wrestling Federation', actor, and former MMA fighter, national Power lifting champion (super heavyweight division), and strongman. Colossus was famously indicted and charged with Voluntary Manslaughter in February 2003. In addition to OWF, Colossus has competed in several other popular promotions as a main-eventer; including the now defunct Canadian promotion 'All Star Wrestling'. Colossus is widely recognised and renown for his quick rise to fame; ultimately gaining induction into the 'Wrestling Hall of Fame' and obtaining the World Championship title in five of the six promotions that he has competed in to date, by utilising his outspoken, over-the-top and controversial promoing outside of the ring, and his dominating size and power within the ring. Early life Colossus; now a US Citizen, was born on 12 November 1982 in the village of Wordsley in the borough of Dudley, within the county of the West Midlands, near the City of Birmingham in England in the United Kingdom. Colossus grew up in a number of towns in and around the areas of Dudley and Birmingham before eventually moving to Miami, Florida at the age of twenty-two to pursue his promising career in mixed martial arts. Growing up in relatively rough and crime-ridden areas, Colossus quickly developed the ability to defend himself and in interest in violence. Having watched his father train in boxing, and compete regularly at boxing; in addition to listening to tales about his fathers exploits away at war, Colossus seemed destined to embrace the more phyiscal aspect of life. He joined his local gym and boxing club at just twelve, before going on to partake in other forms of martial arts as he grew older. At just eighteen, he became a respected; and feared, face on the streets of Birmingham as a debt collector by day, and a doorman by night. He quickly gained a reputation for his intimidation tactics, and ruthless approach to his work; with many a story told outling the brutality of the man against any that stood against him. Colossus was photographed on several occasions with a number of high profile criminals, and was rumored to be an underworld enforcer. Shortly before relocating to the US, Colossus graduated from Birmingham City University with honour's obtaining a Bachelors Degree in Marketing, Advertising and Public Relations. Whilst attending the university, Colossus represented the university on both the boxing and American football teams enjoying much success on both team and personal levels. Colossus has an older brother; Chris, who also resides in Miami having relocated to the US at the same time as his younger sibling in order to accompany him on his adventure and support him with his career. Chris himself is an accomplished MMA fighter, and has competed in professional wrestling alongside his brother. Colossus' mother; a retired nurse, and farther; a retired soldier and former amateur boxer, remain together and currently reside in Chelsea, London, England. Professional Wrestling Career Coming soon Outsider Wrestling Federation Coming soon Arrival in OWF Coming soon Match History in OWF Personal life Colossus is married to Stephanie Denise Colossus; sister of fellow wrestler Trent Steel also of OWF and ASW fame. The couple live together in Indian Creek Drive, Indian Creek Village in Dade County, Miami Beach, in Florida. Indian Creek Village is claimed to be Americas 'Most Exclusive Community'. Colossus remains close to his older brother Chris, who resides locally to Cain in Miami. Colossus is well known to be very conservative regarding his private life and avoids discussing it in interviews; particularly his family, and the events regarding his incarceration and his corresponding time in prison. Colossus is believed to have previously suffered from 'Dissociative Identity Disorder', and to currently take prescription medication and work with a sports psychologist and a Clinical Mental Health Counsellor regarding 'Intermittent Explosive Disorder'. Colossus was indicted and charged with 'Voluntary Manslaughter' in February 2003 and served ten of an eleven-year sentence in United States Penitentiary, Federal Correctional Complex, Coleman, Florida. Colossus took the life of an armed intruder that had broken into his home, and was attempting to flee. Colossus has also previously been arrested in the United Kingdom in his late teens on suspicion of rape; the charges were later dropped. Colossus is a keen fan of football (soccer) avidly supporting his local English club of West Bromwich Albion of the English Premier Division. Since moving to the US, he has also taken a passionate interest in the National Football League; regularly attending home games of the Miami Dolphins in the NFL. Colossus is also often saw attending Miami Heat basketball games of the NBA. Colossus has multiple tattoos, the most obvious of which are a stylized skull on his back and an immense sword on his chest. Colossus' celebrity friends include fellow Brits currently residing in the US; Gordan Ramsey, and Piers Morgan. In Wrestling *'Gimmick, Characteristics and Phrases' Colossus has a blend of characteristics and traits found in egotistical heels, monster heels, foreign heels, and delinquent heels. Colossus is often described by peers and critics alike as egotistical, arrogant, cocky, condescending, a bully, rebellious, a cheat, rule breaker, controversial, outspoken, hypocritical, malicious, and conniving. Additionally, he suffers from Intermittent explosive disorder (IED); a behavioral disorder characterized by intermittant extreme expressions of anger, often to the point of uncontrollable rage. Colossus has been widely criticised for his level of gamesmanship, and the extents that he goes to obtain attention and heat. Colossus has revelled in his role as public enemy number one throughout his career both inside and outside the ring; seemingly taking as much pride in insulting, humiliating and embarrassing his opponents as he does in actually defeating them. Colossus is renown for going to great extents to humiliate his opponents and peers during his promos; with his professionalism and respect for the industry often brought into question. In the ring, he takes equally as great pleasure from sadistically inflicting pain upon his opponents; often dragging matches out unnecessarily at his own pace and ending them with his much criticised 6 count cocky pin fall which he uses in preference to the professional standard 3 count pin fall. Colossus has held a passionate dislike for America since his release from prison; blaming America for "stealing ten years of his life", and for what "the country has become" during his time in prison. "... Knock you out for SIX B****!" "... because I HIT Haaaaard.... and because I plaaaaaaay HARD!" "... NOTHING can stop The Juggernaut!" "Game OOOOVEEEEEER!" "... Just another inductee into the Hall of Cain." "... I'm just BETTER THAN YOU!" "... Class dismissed!" "... Size DOES matter when you know how to use it; and I'm named COLOSSUS for a reason!" "British equals BETTER." "... and this weeks 'Moron of the Moment Award' goes to..." *'Fighting Style' Standing at six feet and eleven inches tall, and weighing three-hundred and fifty-five pounds, Colossus is a behemoth of a super-heavyweight whose primary physical attributes unsurprisingly consist of strength, explosive power, durability, and athleticism. Colossus is surprisingly agile for a man of his size, comparably to 'Big Van Vader'; a man that Colossus considers as big an influence to his style in the ring, and he does to 'Chris Green' outside of it. Colossus' accomplished backgrounds in strongman and powerlifting competitions, in addition to his mixed martial arts training and experience, have also provided him with impressive wrestling and striking ability. Despite his considerable size, Colossus' MMA background has resulted in him becoming as effective on the ground as he is standing; with his ground and pound, deadly Heel Hook, and Kimura Lock all both respected and feared. Colossus' fighting style is comparable to the likes of 'Big' Van Vader, The Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, and Umaga. *'Finishing Moves' **'Game Over' (TKO / Test Grade / You're Dismissed / Spinning Fireman's Carry Cutter) ** 'Cainsault' (Moonsault) **'Class Dismissed' (Pounce / Running low-angle shoulder block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes). *'Signature Moves' ** 'Colossal Drop' (Omega Driver / Leg hook Belly to Back Suplex lifted, twisted and dropped into a Piledriver). **'Colossal Driver' (Vertebreaker / Back to Back Double Underhook Piledriver). ** Inverted Implant DDT. ** Vertical Drop Brainbuster. ** BTY (Better Than You) Pin. (6 count cocky pin cover). *'Submission Signature Moves' ** Accordion Rack (Awesome Kong) ** Heel Hook ** Kimura Lock *'Common Moves' ** Punch Flurry ** Sky High Chokeslam (Big Van Vader) ** Triple Powerbomb ** Toss Up Samoan Drop ** Swinging Argentine Neckbreaker ** Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker ** Clothesline (Meathook) ** Swinging Side Slam ** Full Nelson Slam ** Pump Handle Slam ** Double Rib Breaker into Fall Away Slam ** Spinning Double Leg Takedown ** Toss / Throw into ropes, turnbuckle, over top rope ** Back Side Slam ** Various Slams ** Military Press Spinebuster ** Various Spinebusters ** Argentine Backbreaker Drop ** Choke Breaker (Chokeslam into Backbreaker on Knee) ** Suplex Backbreaker ** Powerbomb Backbreaker ** Superplex ** Various Suplexes *'Standard Submission Holds & Moves' ** Full Nelson ** Bearhug *'Signature and Common Strikes' ** Haymaker ** Boxing / MMA Punches ** MMA Kicks ** Elbow Strikes ** Big Boot ** Super Kick ** Knee Strikes ** Mud hole Stomps ** Clothesline ** Shoulder Thrusts ** Flying Clothesline from Top Rope ** Diving Shoulder Block / Tackle from Top Rope ** Jumping Uppercut (Very European Uppercut / Pop-up European Uppercut) *'Weapon of Choice' ** Sledgehammer with the head wrapped in barbed wire. *'Entrance Themes' **'Hunt you Down' by 'Saliva' (Various and Current). **'Black and White' by 'Static-X' ('ASW' during time with 'Static'). **'The Game" by 'Motorhead' (Various pre 2002). *'Ring Intro' Without pre-warning every light in the arena suddenly and instantaneously cuts out leaving the arena in complete darkness. Several uneventful moments pass with the air full of anticipation and expectation. Dark red strobe lights flash through the darkened arena. 'Hunt you Down' by Saliva echoes throughout the arena. Colossus forcefully storms through the curtain and makes his appearance upon the stage. He pauses swith his head down; before looking up, and pausing briefly again before yanking his hood down with both hands to reveal his snarling aggressive expression upon his face. He shouts out several words aggressively, but for as loud as he screams them out the microphones are unable to pick up his expletives with the fans reaction to his arrival sounding him out. He gestures and performs his famed six count taunt, which is immediately followed by an explosion of pyros behind him as he proceeds to walk down the ramp way towards the ring. Cameras hone in and show fans booing and jeering in the crowd, in addition to picking out custom made signs relating to Colossus. Colossus pays no attention to the fans reaction to him, staring at the ring, and throwing uppercuts with an arrogant and cocky smile. He stands at the base of the ring apron, pauses, and then jumps up onto the apron with both feet. Pyros explode from the four ring posts as he lands and shakes the ropes with both hands. He enters the ring, removes his robe, climbs the far turnbuckle, and performs his bodybuilding flex as the lights return to normal and his theme music begins to fade out. *'Ring Attire' Colossus competes wearing black MMA gloves and wrestling boots, and black and dark red trunks detailing his logo and those of his corporate sponsors. He enters the ring wearing his custom made; and personalised robe with his hood up. Outside of the ring, he likes to wear flash expensive suits whenever possible, or jeans, tight t-shirts wit low v neck collars, and leather jackets when a less formal dress code is required. Championships and Accomplishments *All Star Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship (x 2) *All Star Wrestling Canadian Heavyweight Championship *Legends Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship *Global Championship Wrestling Global Heavyweight Championship *Elite Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Undisputed Heavyweight Championship *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship (x 3) *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Hardcore Championship *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling World Tag Team Championship (x 2) Filmography Awards and Nominations * Inducted into the 'Wrestling Hall of Fame' in 2003. *Number 5 in the 'Top 25 Wrestlers in the World' in 2001 by the 'Wrestling Hall of Fame'. *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling 'Hall of Fame' inductee. *Number 3 in the 'All Star Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion of the Year' end of year awards 2002. *Multitude of 'Match of the Week / Month / Year' Awards - Various promotions. *Multitude of 'Promo of the Week' and 'Superstar of the Week' Awards - Various promotions. Trivia *Colossus owns and drives a 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. *The cigars that Colossus is often saw smoking are 'Cohiba Esplendidos'; considered the worlds finest and most expensive cigar, retailing on average at $55.0 per cigar! *Cain has a pet dog; a Dogue De Bordeux called 'Zeus'. *Colossus is medically diagnosed with 'Intermittent Explosive Disorder'. *Colossus is married to the sister of Trent Steel. *Colossus was born in the same hospital as Ronnie O'Sullivan; four-time World Champion snooker player. *Colossus; born on 12 November, shares the same birthday as actors Ryan Gosling, Anne Hathaway, and Grace Kelly; in addition to serial killer and cult leader Charles Manson. *Colossus was inducted into the 'Wrestling Hall of Fame' in 2003; the same year as 'The Franchise' Dynamic Dynamite, and 'The Dominator' Fred Sanders. *Colossus was voted as number 5 in the 'Top 25 Wrestlers in the World' in 2001 by the 'Wrestling Hall of Fame'. *Colossus graduated from Birmingham City University with honours obtaining a Bachelors Degree in Marketing, Advertising and Public Relations. *Colossus competed in a number of countries in mixed martial arts before turning to professional wrestling. *Colossus is a former National power lifting champion. *Colossus is a former Strongman. *Colossus was indicted and charged with Voluntary Manslaughter in February 2003. *Colossus has also previously been arrested in the United Kingdom during his late teens before moving to the US on suspicion of rape; the charges were later dropped. *Colossus was invited to try-outs by the Miami Dolphins but respectfully refused the offer, deciding to pursue an interest in professional wrestling. *In addition to being considered a like-for-like replacement for Cameron Frost in 'Cold Grass' at the time, Colossus was a founding member of notorious stable 'Static'. *Colossus' home; as featured on MTV Cribs in 2013, is valued in excess of $45,000,000. *Colossus' place of residence (Indian Creek Drive, Indian Creek Village, Miami) is claimed to be Americas 'Most Exclusive Community'. It is considered as a wealthy village; the eighth highest-income place in the United States with a population of under 40 people, and is famous for having its own State of Florida sworn police force, including its own 24/7 armed boat patrol around the island. Statistically, the village is the most protected and secure incorporated municipality in the United States, and several house sales hold records both within Miami, and within the United States. External links *OWFWrestling.com *Cain Colossus on Twitter Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Male Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Characters from Florida Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Wrestlers born in 1982 Category:Powerhouses Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:MMA Category:Big Return Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2000 Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Male Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Characters from Florida Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Wrestlers born in 1982 Category:Powerhouses Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:MMA Category:Big Return Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2000